Fairy High
by Vilandel
Summary: Oneshot-Sammlung unserer Lieblingsfeen in einem alternativen Universum... auf einer ganz normalen Internats-Schule... Mehr oder weniger... Bei einem ganz normalen Nachhilfe-Nachmittag mit ihrem besten Freund bemerkt Kinana, dass sie für Cobra doch mehr empfindet. Doch will sie ihre Freundschaft dafür riskieren?
1. Willkommen in der Fairy High (Einleitung

**Willkommen in der Fairy High (Einleitung)**

Das **Fairy Tail Internat** war wirklich eine komische Schule... und ein komisches Internat. Zu wenige Schüler um sie in verschiedenen Klassen aufzuteilen. Die, die Waisen waren, lebten im Internat selber, die anderen wollten sogar während den Ferien hier bleiben.

Einige der Schüler wurden den Spitzname _**Drache**_ nachgerufen und diese Schüler waren auch adoptiert – abgesehen vom Enkel des Direktors, er lebte mit seiner Stiefmutter. Diese sogenannten Drachen hatten ihr eigenes Element ausgesucht und ihr Charakter zeichnete sich danach aus:

Natsu Dragneel, so wild wie das Feuer.

Gajeel Redfox, so hart wie Eisen.

Laxus Dreyar (der erwähnte Enkel des Direx), ruhig wie die Ruhe vor dem Sturm doch passt auf... ein einziges falsches Wort und ein Blitz könnte euch jeden Augenblick auf den Kopf treffen.

Wendy Marvell, ruhig wie eine Brise, aber wer weiss wie ihr Wind sich verstärken kann.

Erik „Cobra" Serpen, dessen Kommentare höchst giftig sein können.

Sting Eucliffe, dessen strahlendes Lächeln jedes Mädchen in Ohnmacht fallen lässt.

Rogue Cheney, ein richtiger Einzelgänger und dunkel wie eine Winternacht ohne Mond und Sterne.

Natsuki Taja, deren Wille hart wie Stein ist.

Neda Naiada, gleichzeitig sanft wie ein Bächlein und zerstörerisch wie ein Tsunami.

Vandal Hell, so geheimnisvoll wie die Erde, auf der wir leben.

Loreleï Wolv, deren Sturheit nur mit der Härte der Diamanten verglichen werden kann.

Kyrina May, die entweder schüchtern oder tollwütig sein kann, genau wie zwei Spiegelbilder.

Und zu guter letzt Jethro Hay, dessen Wille hart und glänzend wie Marmor sein kann.

Ausserdem hatten diese Schüler – und somit die Schule – einen gewissen Zerstörungsruf in der Stadt von Magnolia. Der arme Makarov Dreyar musste sich jeden Tag mit Beschwerden, Wiederaufbaukosten und Rechnungen aller Art zusammen schlagen. Das Kollegium war auch nicht unbedingt eine besondere Hilfe, da selbst einige der Lehrer den Hang hatten alles kaputt zu machen.

Vor einiger Zeit gab es Probleme mit der **Phantom Lord Academy**, deren Schüler als ziemlich gewalttätig gesehen wurden. Einige Schüler des Internats wurden bei einem Strassenkampf schwer verletzt – der Giftdrache verlor sogar sein rechtes Auge. Doch nun war so gut wie alles in Ordnung und die **Phantom Lord Academy** wurde vom Stadtrat von Magnolia kontrolliert.

Die Fächer in der Internatsschule besuchten alle Schüler gemeinsam, egal ob 7 oder 17, nur ab und zu wurden die Schüler in verschieden Gruppen aufgeteilt. Die Fächer waren fast alle normal für eine Schule, ausser bestimmte wie Tierpflege (es gab einen Reitstall), Schauspielerei, Erst-Service-Hilfe, Kalligraphie und noch weitere.

Doch das alles hinderte die Schüler nicht daran die normalen Seiten der Jugend durch zu leben, wie erste Liebe, erster Kuss, erster Liebeskummer, die verrücktgewordenen Hormone... und vielleicht das Erste Mal...


	2. Drachenliebe 1

**Drachenliebe I**

„Er mag dich", lächelte Cobra, während er seiner besten Freundin seit Kindertagen dabei zusah, wie sie Cuberos schüchtern streichelte.

„Ich frage mich wirklich, woher deine Mutter und du eine solche Vorliebe für Schlangen und Gifte habt", seufzte Kinana und liess ihre Hand weiter über die Schuppen der violetten Schlange gleiten. So wie man sie heute kannte, konnte man es kaum glauben, dass sie einmal eine Schlangenphobie gehabt hatte.

Cobras Adoptivmutter, Venima Serpen, die Biologielehrerin der **Fairy High**, hatte eine starke Leidenschaft für Pflanzen und Tiere. Besonders aber für giftige Pflanzen, allgemein Gifte und Reptilien. Die rothaarige Frau mit den giftgrünen Augen hatte sogar ihren Adoptivsohn seit der Wiege damit angesteckt. Überall in der Wohnung und im Garten sah man (Gift-)Pflanzen, eine exotischer als die andere, Bücher über Gifte, Heilpflanzen, Medizin und Tiere. Venima und Cobra hatten sogar eine Schlange als Haustier. Eine schöne noch dazu. Lilafarbene Haut und smaragdgrüne Augen. Genau wie Kinanas Haare und Augen.

Als Cobra in der Kinderkrippe von Magnolia sich mit Kinana Green anfreundete und diese öfters mit nach Hause nahm, half Venima der Lilahaarigen ihre Schlangenphobie zu bekämpfen. Kinana hatte während all diesen Jahren Schlangen und andere Reptilien kennen gelernt und sogar angefangen sie zu mögen. Auch wenn sie von ihnen immer noch etwas eingeschüchtert war.

Seufzend nahm Kinana ihre Hand aus Cuberos' Terrarium raus und Cobra stellte den Gitter-Deckel wieder auf die Öffnung. Die Lilahaarige sah sich in der Wohnung um, die auf den Geländen des Internats lag. Sie kam so gut wie jeden Tag hier her. Die Wohnung besass drei Schlafzimmer, ein Wohnzimmer und eine Küche. Dazu noch ein Bad und einen kleinen Garten. Eigentlich ziemlich gross für zwei Personen, einer Katze und einer Schlange.

Apropos Haustier, Cobras Katze Luna rieb ihren Kopf an die Beine ihres Herrchen, vielleicht um Honig zu bekommen. Ja, diese silbergrau getigerte Katze mochte Honig über alles, so etwas hatte Kinana noch nie gesehen. Der Rothaarige nahm Luna auf und ging mit ihr zur Küche, wo er auch etwas Honig in Lunas Napf goss. Kinana lächelte. Diese sanfte Seite zeigte ihr bester Freund seit Kindertagen höchst selten. Allgemein fand man die Freundschaft zwischen Cobra und Kinana ziemlich komisch, da die beiden nicht unterschiedlicher sein konnten.

Cobra, der eigentlich Erik hiess, war ein Waisenkind, das schon im zartesten Alter von Venima adoptiert wurde. Er gehörte zu den 13 „Drachen" des Internats (der Giftdrache) und war eher ein Bad Boy, zudem war er als ziemlich wortkarg und als Einzelgänger bekannt. Auch wenn er recht gute Noten in der Schule hatte, war er nicht ein erstrebter Schüler. Jedenfalls genug, um so oft wie möglich über dem Durchschnitt zu bleiben. Cobra war eher ein Einzelgänger und prügelte sich selten, aber wenn dann richtig und gewaltig. Seit dem Strassenkampf mit der **Phantom Lord Academy**, bei dem er sein rechtes Auge verlor, blieb er allerdings öfters von den legendären Prügeleien des Internats fern. Cobra hatte zudem einen ausgezeichneten Hörsinn und verteidigte immer die Kleineren und Schwächeren (vorallem jedoch Kyrina und Wendy, respektiv Spiegeldrache und Luftdrache), allerdings immer im Geheimen. Es gab selten Personen, mit denen er wirklich tiefe Gespräche führen konnte. Kinana gehörte dazu, auf der gleichen Ebene wie Venima.

Kinana hingegen kam aus einer reichen Familie. Ihr Vater und ihre Stiefmutter stellten jedoch Geld über ihr Wohl und wollten nur, dass sie mit einem Jungen aus ihren Kreisen ausging, damit sie später mit einer guten Heirat das Image der Familie steigern konnte. In ihrer Familie war sie nur ihrer sportlichen und modernen Grossmutter nahe. In der Schule war sie eine sehr gute Schülerin, ausser in Chemie, wobei sie dafür von Cobra Unterstützung bekam. Im Gegenzug half sie ihm in Englisch. Sie war gerne mit den Mädchen der **Fairy** **High** zusammen, doch zu der grössten Überraschung ihrer Freundinnen bevorzugte sie immer Cobras Gesellschaft. Ausserdem war Kinana eine tolle Sängerin, doch sie getraute sich nie vor Leuten zu singen. Ausser vor dem Giftdrache. Sie war schüchtern, aber konnte auch immer wieder ihre Meinung sagen, wenn sie mal nicht mit jemand einverstanden war.

Beide wurden von einer tiefen und unerklärlichen Freundschaft gebunden. Doch seit einiger Zeit verspürte Kinana mehr für ihren besten Freund. Sie wusste nicht warum. Nur, dass sie alles an ihm liebte, selbst seine Schwächen.

„He, ist jemand zuhause?", wurde Kinana etwas unsanft aus ihren Gedanken gezogen. Cobra stand vor ihr und schnippte mit seinen Fingern vor dem Gesicht seiner besten Freundin. Die Lilahaarige atmete tief durch und sah dann Cobra abwartend an.

„Also, machen wir diese Chemie-Nachhilfe?"

„Na klar, hol deinen Schulsack, ich warte in meinem Zimmer auf dich."

Kinana nickte und rannte in den Eingangsflur, wo sie ihre Schultasche liegen gelassen hatte. Kaum hatte sie ihren Sack jedoch um die Schulter geworfen, kam ihr ein Gedanke. Sie wusste seit langem, was sie wirklich für Cobra empfand, doch hatte bis jetzt nichts gestanden, da sie ihre Freundschaft nicht aufs Spiel setzten wollte.

„Soll ich mich nicht endlich ins Wasser werfen? So kann es nicht mehr weiter gehen, ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich die ganze Zeit nur eine Rolle spiele", murmelte Kinana. Frustriert schüttelte sie aber den Kopf und machte sich auf dem Weg in Cobras Zimmer. Sie konnte es ihm nicht gestehen, dafür war ihr ihre Freundschaft zu wertvoll. Wenn sie ihm ihre Gefühle sagte und er nicht das Gleiche empfand, dann wäre die Freundschaft verloren.

**xxx**

„So, nochmal von vorne", murmelte Cobra und erklärte wieder die verschiedenen Elementen. Doch Kinana konnte sich nicht darauf konzentrieren. Beide sassen auf dem Bett, das Chemiebuch auf den Knien und so nah beieinander, dass die Lilahaarige seit einigen Minuten nicht anderes wahrnahm als Cobras Nähe. Himmel, sie wusste, dass sie ziemlich heftig in ihn verknallt war, aber genau so? Plötzlich spürte etwas auf ihren Bein. Irritiert sah sie nach unten und schnappte nach Luft, als die Hand des Giftdrachens auf ihrem Oberschenkel ruhen sah.

„Tut mir leid", murmelte der Besitzer der Hand und wollte diese wegnehmen, doch Kinana drückte sie noch fester gegen ihren Oberschenkel. Eine Weile lang getraute sie sich nicht in seinen Augen zu sehen, doch plötzlich hob Cobra ihr Kinn, damit sie ihn ansehen konnte. Kinana konnte später nicht sagen, wie lange sie sich gegenseitig anstarrten. Das einzige was sie noch wusste war, dass ihre Lippen sich trafen und dass das Chemie-Buch auf dem Boden fiel. Der Kuss war zuerst ganz sanft und beinah schüchtern, doch dann begann Cobra etwas herausfordernder zu werden. Seine Hände begannen über Kinanas zierlichen Körper zu gleiten und seine Lippen pressten sich fordernder gegen ihre. Schliesslich stiess er sie auf die Matratze und beide vertieften ihren Kuss noch mehr, während sie sich immer enger umschlangen. Als Cobra seine Zunge auf Kinanas Lippen gleiten liess, öffnete diese ihren Mund ohne Zögern und liess der Rothaarige ihre Mundhöhle erkunden. Nach einer Weile jedoch mussten sie den Kuss wegen hohem Sauerstoffmangel abbrechen. Als sie sich schliesslich schwer atmend wieder in die Augen sahen, wurde ihnen ihre letzte Tätigkeit langsam klar.

„Dir ist doch klar, was wir gerade gemacht haben, oder?", fragte Cobra geschockt. Kinana nickte nur, genauso geschockt wie er. Während dem Kuss hatte sich ihr Hirn einfach so ausgeschaltet, doch jetzt… Himmel, warum hatte sie Cobra geküsst? Aber… er hatte den Kuss doch erwidert! Bedeutete dies etwa, dass ihre Gefühle nicht einseitig waren? Die Lilahaarige sah dem Drachen tief in die Augen, bevor sie den Kopf etwas hob und ihre Lippen hauchzart auf seinen legte. Da dieser sich jedoch nicht regte, löste sie sich von ihm und murmelte eine kleine Entschuldigung. Mit einem Seufzen beugte sich Cobra wieder zu Kinana runter, seine Lippen blieben allerdings einen Zentimeter vor ihren Mund. Beide sahen sich unsicher an und keiner getraute sich einen weiteren Schritt zu tun. Plötzlich sprang etwas auf Cobras Rücken, seinen Kopf zuckte erschrocken gegen Kinanas und ihre beiden Münder krachten aufeinander. Während Luna auf Cobras Rücken zufrieden vor sich hin schnurrte, versanken beide wieder in einem tiefen Kuss und vergassen einfach ihre Hemmungen und der Rest der Welt. So merken sie auch nicht, wie Venima leise den Kopf durch die Tür streckte und die beiden grinsend beobachtete.

„Das wurde aber auch Zeit", murmelte die rothaarige Frau zufrieden, bevor sie die kleine Wohnung verliess. Sie ging heute Abend mit Metallicana aus und so wie sie ihren Metallmann kannte, würde sie wohl erst wieder in den frühen Morgenstunden zuhause sein. Wenn möglich auch mit schmerzenden Unterleib.

**xxx**

Kinana starrte verträumt auf ihre Zimmerdecke und seufzte zum wiederholten Male. Nach der Knutscherei mit Cobra – die nicht ganz unschuldig blieb – waren sie beide auf dem Bett eingeschlafen. Sehr eng aneinander gekuschelt. Und aufgewacht waren sie erst sehr spät am nächsten Morgen. Venima war ausser Haus gewesen und erst in den frühen Morgenstunden zurück gekommen. Darum hatte Kinana für diesen Samstag Hausarrest von Libra bekommen und musste den ganzen Tag in ihrem Zimmer verbringen, weil sie nicht um 22.00 Uhr in ihrem Zimmer war. Da es draussen wie aus Kübeln regnete, sollte sie es nicht so schlimm finden. Aber sie hätte viel lieber mit Cobra über ihren Kuss... und diese anderen Sachen gesprochen. Wahrscheinlich musste sie bis morgen damit warten. Ausserdem hoffte die Lilahaarige, dass all dies nicht bei dieser einen Knutscherei bleiben würde.

Klopf... klopf...

Erschrocken blickte Kinana zur Tür. Hatten Libra und Caprico nicht gesagt, dass sie erst heute Abend aus ihrem Zimmer gehen konnte? Dabei war es noch früher Nachmittag.

Klopf... klopf...

Moment mal, das kam nicht von der Tür, sondern vom Fenster. Kinana drehte sich um... und erschrak, als sie hinter dem Fenster ein ziemlich nasser Cobra entdeckte, der gerade zum dritten Mal ans Fenster klopfte. Kinana atmete tief durch bevor sie das Fenster öffnete und den Giftdrachen reinliess. Dieser glitt ohne Worte in das Zimmer und schüttelte sich, was den Teppichboden etwas befeuchtete.

„Pass doch auf", murrte Kinana, schliesslich musste sie das wieder trocknen, damit Ul dies bei der nächsten Zimmerinspektion nicht bemerkte. Aber wahrscheinlich würde dies sowieso von selber trocken gehen, sie musste sich also keine Sorgen machen. Seufzend nahm sie Cobras Mantel und Schuhe zu sich und legte diese auf die Heizung, bevor sie sich zu ihm umkehrte.

„Wir sollten etwas klären", sagte Cobra ernst. Kinana nickte, zögerte einen Moment bevor sie losstotterte: „Hör mal, ich hab in letzter Zeit gemerkt, dass ich dich nicht mag sondern liebe. Wirklich mehr als du dich vorstellen kannst. Aber ich will nicht unsere Freundschaft aufgeben, falls du nicht dasselbe empfindest, also..."

Cobra unterbrach ihren anfänglichen Redeschwall, indem er ihr den Mund zuhielt und das zierlich Mädchen gegen seinen Brust presste.

„Und ich dachte, du wärst zu schüchtern um mich überhaupt zurück zu küssen", flüsterte er grinsend, bevor er ihr beider Paar Lippen versiegelte. Kinana seufzte im Kuss hinein und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken. Sie fühlte sich wie im siebten Himmel. Ihre Gefühle wurden erwidert. Schon noch komisch, wenn man sich im besten Freund verliebte. Doch somit konnte man immer noch Geheimnisse und Gedanken teilen, da man sich ja immer noch gut verstehen konnte. Der Lilahaarige passte dies. Ihre Beziehung zu Cobra würde sich nicht verändern, es würde nur tiefer gehen.

„Willst du mit mir ausgehen?", fragte Cobra nach einer Weile, als sie sich wegen Sauerstoffmangel aus dem Kuss lösten. Kinana sah ihn mit strahlenden Augen an, bevor sie so überschwenglich in seine Arme stürzte, dass beide auf dem Boden fielen. Die Lilahaarige bejahte auf seine Frage mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Beide küssten sich weiter auf dem Teppichboden, bevor sie sich zum Bett umzogen und Cobra anfing, Küsse auf Kinanas Hals, Schultern und sogar Brust zu hauchen.

„Co... Cobra...", stotterte sie und klammerte sich an seinen Schultern fest. Ging dies nicht etwas zu schnell?

„Keine Sorge, weiter werde ich nicht gehen", flüsterte er und nahm wieder ihre zarten Lippen in Besitz. Sie hatten einen Geschmack von Himbeeren und nach etwas anderem, süsssaurem. Gift? Kinana hingegen fand, das Cobras Lippen nach schwarzer Schokolade schmeckten. Sie liebte schwarze Schokolade und den Geschmack von Cobras Lippen war der beste überhaupt.

„Ich liebe dich, mein Drache", keuchte Kinana, als sie sich wieder aus dem Kuss lösten.

„Weiss ich doch, kleine Schlange", erwiderte Cobra grinsend und zog sie wieder in einem tiefen Kuss ein. Bis zum Abend verbrachten sie ihre Zeit damit, die vollkommen neue Seite ihrer Beziehung zu erkunden.


End file.
